Home with the Uzumakis
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On the day of Himawari's birthday, her family does something special for her. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST NARUFAMILY STORY! I FEEL SO DIRTY WRITING THIS!**

Himawari came back from her first ever mission as a jonin, thinking she would be alone for a while at home. But Boruto was already there watching some kind of Xtreme games in the living room in his short. As always she was happy to see him.

"You're home already."

Boruto grunted something implying that he was watching the game and did not want to be bothered.

Himawari went to the kitchen and open the refrigerator to get a drink. She glanced over at the ample choices of beverages neatly stacked in there. A naughty smile came over her pretty face as she closed the door without taking any beverages out. She knew what beverage she would like to have at that time. She began stripping.

Himawari was 18 and half and owner of a killer body. Her flat and taut belly sloped beautifully into her hairless crouch. A little gash parted and accentuated her pussy lips. Her breasts were fully developed for her age and stood proudly on her chest. Being a kunoichi kept her body fit and lovely.

She walked completely naked into the living room. Her firm and perfectly rounded bottom swayed seductively as she moved. Her long luscious legs was an open invitation of never ending party. Her boobs jiggled slightly announcing how firm and perky they were. Boruto gave her a glance but continued watching the game.

Himawari realized he was in one of those moods but she could care less. She knew exactly what she wanted and she would get it even it might take some persuasion. She could never get enough of the man juice she was seeking at that time. Sometimes she wondered if she was becoming an over sexed person.

Himawari sat between his legs and tried to kiss him.

"Not now, I am watching the game." Boruto protested.

Himawari was not be denied. She lowered her mouth on his tiny nipples and began to lick his aureoles. Just like her nipples, they became rigid in no time. She continued her journey south, inching towards her ultimate destination. She marveled at his solid abdomen muscles, a prominent six pack from all his training as a shinobi.

Boruto was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing to him. He would often act as being nonchalant and that would make Himawari more aggressive. He was delighted as his plan was working again. He raised his bottom up for Himawari to take his short off.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "Someone is happy to see me." She said admiring his fully erect cock, which stood at 10 inches last time she measured. It was also quite thick. Himawari placed one of her hands under his balls and lightly squeezed them. She lowered her mouth at the base of his large dick and ran her sleek slippery tongue across his crinkled sac. Then she began her upward journey along the shaft of his cock. Her tongue was leaving a wet track of saliva as she was nearing the top of his manhood. When she reached the bulbous head she was greeted with clear but sticky pre-cum juice already oozing out of his narrow slit. She took his cock head into her mouth savoring the taste of his pre-cum. She started bobbing her head up and down and swallowed the entire length of his massive hard on. His dick head hit the back of her throat and wanted to slither inside more, like a snake. She knew it would not go any further down and began her upward motion.

Boruto looked down at her naked body between his legs and marveled at what he saw. Her back tapered into her narrow waist and then flared up proportionately into her rounded bottom. She was rocking her ass sideways as she was bobbing her head up and down on his cock. He could easily reach over and poke his fingers into one of her holes but checked his temptation as he was still playing the role of a reluctant lover.

By then her pussy was dripping wet and she needed immediate attention there. She got up and looked straight into his green eyes. He was very familiar with that look, it meant only one thing; fuck me. He lowered his eyes towards her groin. He always liked to look at her beautiful pussy. There was only one other pussy in the world that he liked more than this one.

Himawari's pussy lips were swollen heavy and her little hole was gushing fluids, glistening and sending an invitation that she was ready for penetration.

She positioned herself with her legs wide on each side of his waist and slowly lowered her body. His cock head touched her dripping entrance and she pushed forward. With a plopped sound his bulbous head entered into her tight hole. She wiggled and pushed and adjusted her tunnel to accommodate his huge cock inside her pussy. Soon she was able to take the entire length of his shaft inside her.

Boruto was still pretending he was watching the game, although he could not tell who was winning anymore. He knew it was obvious he could not be oblivious anymore now that her pussy had sucked his dick inside her completely. He thought enough of this silly pretension. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her towards him for better penetration. Finally, she thought, she had gotten his attention. They both were ready now for some serious fucking.

At that very moment the door bell rang. They wondered who that could be. The clock on the wall said it was six.

"Perhaps it's Shikadai or Inojin. They will go away." Himawari whispered.

But the door bell rang again along with pounding on the door.

Neither one of them wanted to disengage from each other.

"I've an idea." Boruto told her, "Hold on tight. We are taking a walk and use a double Rasengan to shoo the guy away, whoever it may be."

She liked the idea very much. She grabbed his neck tightly like a little baby. Her large boobs was totally smashed on his hard chest. Any tighter, she thought, would leave imprint of her nipples on his chest. Boruto placed his hands on the down slope of her ass and grabbed and pulled her up tightly against his waist. She cooed with excitement as his cock went deeper inside her pussy further. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as he started walking towards the door.

She had been picked up and carried on before by guys but this was totally a new experience for her. She never moved like this with a cock planted deep inside her. She liked the way his dick expanded her pussy in every directions with his motion. She did not know then but this was the beginning of a series of new experiences for them.

By the time they reached the door, the banging began again. They also used their conjoined hands to form a blue ball of wind chakra.

"RASENGAN." They shouted in unison without any prior planning.

"It is dad, open the door you two."

Their father returned home. Being Hokage was tiring but he made more of an effort to spend time with his family in recent years. He put his cloak and hat down at the door. Himawari and Boruto looked at each other and a smile came over their faces. They opened the door.

"You two never quit, huh!" Their dad Naruto walked in and commented looking at his kids who were joined together. He and his wife taught them all about sex so walking in on them was no surprise. He slapped lightly at his son's ass and kissed his daughter passionately as his other hand began exploring her ass. He inserted one of his fingers into Himawari's anus. Himawari cringed with pain.

"That hurts, Dad. "

"Sorry honey. You look so sexy handing out from your brother's cock."

"Why don't you get some oil or lotion and fuck my ass." She suggested.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Naruto did not need anymore coaxing.

He came back with a bottle of cooking oil from kitchen. He was already naked. His massive cock which was much bigger and thicker than his son's, was proudly glistening with the oil that he had just rubbed on it. His physique was also more muscular with a killer six pack, pecs, and 15 inch biceps. He knelt in front of his daughter's ass as she was struggling on not to slide down her brother's dick. Naruto spread her ass cheeks apart and exposed her tiny brownish and crinkled rose bud. He lowered his mouth and began to lick Himawari's ass hole. Himawari moaned with pleasure. Her dad now began to oil her anus with his fingers. He inserted one finger and rotated inside her tight tunnel. Then he inserted two fingers and began to finger fuck her anus. His action slowly loosened up her tight anal muscles. She was ready for double penetration, he thought.

Naruto placed his cock head at Himawari's ass hole and pushed it slowly. His dick head parted her ass as it very slowly entered his daughter from behind.

Himawari had been fucked by her dad and brother at the same time before but never like this standing by the door. She felt like a sandwich meat between them, but she was not complaining. She did not have to fight any longer about sliding down Boruto's pole. Her body became steady as two huge cocks penetrated her from both ends. She relaxed and began to enjoy 23 inches of hard meat inside her body. She was able to rock her body back and forth. Her whole body stiffened as she wrapped her legs tighter around her brother's waist. She turned her head around seeking her father's mouth. Naruto lowered her face and began to kiss her mouth deeply as she exploded into her first orgasm.

"Are you all right honey?" Naruto asked with all his 13 inches meat firmly inside her ass.

"Fine daddy. Just keep fucking me and make me cum again." She cooed.

"How are you doing Boruto?"

Boruto just raised his hand and high fived his dad.

All three of them began to enjoy the new fucking position they had just discovered. But right at that moment the door bell ranged again.

"It's like Grand Central Station today." Boruto grunted, showing his displeasure.

"Who is it?" His dad shouted out.

"It's me honey, open the door." It was his wife Hinata, who returned home from shopping.

All three looked at each other and smiled. Naruto was near the door and he was able to extend his hand without disengaging from Himawari's ass. He opened the door and let his wife in. She smiled and went to the kitchen to put up the groceries. She quickly went to her lovely family.

"It's not fair! You guys started the weekend without me, already?"

She hugged all her family members, who were attached to each other. .

"Join us quickly honey." Her husband suggested.

Hinata quickly went to her bedroom all the while taking her cloths off. By the time she reached her bedroom she was fully naked. She opened her bedside drawer and picked out a huge black strap-on.

Hinata was 47 years old and still very attractive woman. She had to be as she was competing against her own daughter, less than half of her age. She was almost a carbon copy her daughter with about 20 pound or so heavier. Her breasts were large with no sign of sagging. Both her kids and husband loved to play with her boobs all the time. Her stomach was flat and masculine, clear sign of the time she had been spending in the gym. Her navel was deep and never failed to attract looks from opposite sex. She would like to take few pounds off her rounded ass and thighs if she could, although her husband and specially her son thought she was perfect the way she was. Most beautiful part of her body was no doubt her pussy. She kept her pussy cleanly shaven and bald. Large prominent lips outlined her womanhood. A larger than usual clit was the center of attraction.

"Mom, I wished I had a pussy like yours." Himawari often commented while licking her pussy.

As Hinata started to fasten the strap-on to her waist, she began to reminisce how they had come to where they were now.

It started about six months ago. They were invited to a swinging party. But Hinata and Naruto did not find the gathering very attractive. Most of the participants were either overweight or too old for their taste. But since that party they wanted to be a swinging couple themselves. They began to explore the Internet but could not find any couple to their liking.

However, their wish materialized in a way they never thought would be possible.

It was one afternoon few days before Himawari's 18th birthday. Himawari and Boruto were playing at the pool like always. Later Hinata and Naruto joined them. Himawari was wearing a tiny bathing suit and so was Hinata. Both of their suits were very revealing, leaving very little to any imaginations. There was definitely a sexual charge vibrating around the pool.

"You could not take your eyes off Himawari at the pool today." Hinata commented when they were alone in their bedroom later that night.

"She is all grown up, isn't she?"

"She is your daughter for crying out loud."

"She reminds me of you so much when you were her age."

"Are you saying I'm old now."

"You're more beautiful then ever. I'm the luckiest person to have you as my wife."

By saying that he lowered his face onto her pussy and began to eat her. He was so familiar with his wife's intimate body part that every curves and folds were known to him like back of his palm. Even though, every time he lowered his face onto this morsel he could not get enough. He took her large clit into his mouth and began to suck her sensitive button. Hinata began to moan and writhe with pleasure.

"Did you see what Boruto was doing honey?" He lifted his face to ask, "He could not take his eyes off you in the pool. He was drooling for you. Did you notice the hard-on on that kid. I bet he is hung like his dad."

"I did not see any such thing." Hinata lied, even though she noticed and wondered about it.

Naruto got up and lowered himself over his wife and slowly eased his cock into his wife's waiting pussy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked, after he was fully implanted into his wife.

"I've no idea what you're thinking." She tried to dodge his question.

"Come on, honey. I saw the way you're looking at Boruto." He slowly began pumping his wife's pussy.

"I may have looked at him and admired how he has grown up. So what?" She replied with a question while wrapping her legs over his back.

"Do you want to fuck Boruto?" He whispered very slowly into her ears.

That question triggered something deep within her. Whole afternoon she wondered about the same question over and over again while she was looking at her almost naked son in the pool. She felt an itch in her pussy every time she stole glance at Boruto's crotch. Good thing she was in the pool, she thought, otherwise her wetness would had been definitely visible.

She was not at all unhappy with her sex life with Naruto. He was still a very good and caring lover. It was actually his idea to expand and explore more about sex. They were still looking for the right person or couples to share their sex lives. But until today she never thought of her son this way.

Instead of answering her husband verbally, she began fucking him furiously. She pushed her groin up and down faster. She flexed her pussy muscle tighter around his cock and began to milk him.

They both exploded into simultaneous orgasms.

"Honey, forget about finding swinging couples, let's fuck the kids." He told her after withdrawing from her and bringing his cum drenched cock to her face.

"You are kidding, right?" She asked as she engulfed his cock and began to taste the cocktail of their love juices..

"Not at all. Think about it. It will be the safest thing to do. We can teach the kids a thing or two and don't have to worry about secrecy or disease."

"What about the kids? Suppose they do not share your enthusiasm." She questioned taking her mouth of his cock for a moment.

"Are you kidding? Did you see the way Boruto was looking at you? If he could he would have fucked you right in the pool."

Her husband was making it sound like it was a foregone conclusion and she was beginning to believe him. She was getting excited at the thought fucking her son and she felt the familiar itch inside her dripping pussy again.

"What about Himawari?"

"I don't know if you noticed," Naruto informed his wife with a broad grin, "Himawari rubbed her ass on my dick few times in the pool today. I know the kids will be willing participants."

Naruto was very happy as he was easily able to persuade his wife.

Naruto and Hinata took their kids to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate Himawari's 18th birthday with plan to seduce her and Boruto after dinner. They did not have to try very hard. After all, being Hokage meant that Naruto should get what he wants, especially if it his children.

Hinata found out that her husband was very right, the kids were more than willing and became active participants instantly. She learnt that Boruto had been fantasizing about fucking her for a long time, which she found to be most flattering and Himawari wanted to fuck both her dad and brother. But what she found to be most exciting was Himawari also wanted to fuck her for a long time. So, the first extra-marital cock that Hinata got fucked by since her marriage to Naruto 25 years ago, and first time in her life she ever tasted a pussy, both belonged to her own flesh and blood, her own children.

Over last six months their relationship had evolved. They became more creative, active and satisfied lovers. The kids were simply non-stop fucking machines. Their parents were also rejuvenated by the affair and had been trying hard to keep up. Within the group slight preferences developed. It was apparent that Hinata loved to fuck her son Boruto more than her husband and Naruto loved to fuck her daughter more than his wife. It was their preferences and they knew there was no jealousy involved. However, mother and daughter had developed a very special relationship within the group also. They were both crazy about eating each other pussies, specially their cum filled holes. They loved to lick all the cums that Naruto or Boruto had deposited inside their recently fucked pussies.

After securely fastening her strap-on over her pussy Hinata joined her family. Boruto blew a wolf whistle looking at his naked mother sporting a large rubber dick.

"Here comes the lady with the monster cock." Himawari cheerfully commented.

Hinata picked up the oil bottle and poured a generous amount onto her fake dick. It started glistening immediately. She went around and placed herself in front of Boruto's behind. She spread his compact and tight ass cheek and pour oil into his tiny hole. She stick her tongue deep inside her son's rectum and spread oil all around his tight ass muscles.

"Oh, mom, it feels so good." Boruto cooed in approval.

Wait honey, it would get better, she thought.

She stood up and placed her rubber cock at her son's anus. She took Himawari's legs that was around Boruto and wrapped around her. She pushed. Her rubber dick head parted Boruto's ass hole and slowly went into his slippery tunnel. It burnt his anus as the rubber dick made its progress. However, He felt very comfortable when his mother's big breasts smashed into his back. Hinata extended her arms and grabbed her husband's behind. She began to fuck her son's ass.

Naruto and Hinata had their kids uniquely sandwiched between them in this special position. While Naruto was fucking his daughter's ass with his cock at one end, his wife was fucking her son's ass with her fake cock from the other end and in between them Boruto had his cock buried all the way into his sister's pussy.

"Mom, I am cumming." Boruto cried out. He had been fucking his sister for over 40 minutes now, he could not hold any longer..

"Okay baby, let mummy help..." Hinata started pumping his ass fast and furiously.

Boruto began to shake and his body tighten as he shot his thick syrupy cums deep inside his sister's pussy.

Next it was his dad's turn.

"Don't pull out now son, I'm almost there." He let his son know.

Boruto kept his cock inside Himawari's cum filled pussy as his father with his patented grunt unloaded his seeds deep into Himawari's ass. As he pulled out from her ass, he noticed his cum began to ooze out of the big gapping hole that his cock created into her ass. But like a spring contraption her tight ass muscles closed the gape immediately.

After getting fucked up in the air in both holes her father and brother finally put her down on the floor. Himawari was overwhelmed by this experience but there was more to come. White streak of cuns were dripping from both of her holes. One look at her daughter's dripping holes, Hinata instantly knew what she was going to do next. She loved the taste of the cocktail of a man and woman's love juice. She withdrew her fake dick from Boruto's ass and positioned herself between Himawari's legs.

"Let's get a drink." Naruto told Boruto and they headed for kitchen. They decided to leave the girls alone, while they recharged their batteries.

Himawari knew exactly what her mother wanted. She laid herself down on the carpet and spread her legs wider for her. Hinata spread her daughter's labia and began lapping up fluid that was oozing out of Himawari's recently fucked holes. She ran her tongue up and down the length from her ass hole to her clit. Himawari's clit was much smaller than her own but it was as sensitive as hers if not more. Himawari moaned out loudly as Hinata took her tiny button and began to suck on it.

"Oh, mom! You are soooo good...I,m going to..cum. I'm cummmming... "

Hinata's efforts rewarded her with another avalanche of her daughter's cum all over her face. She lapped up her delicious juice as much possible. She thought her little girl's pussy was like a leaky faucet, a faucet with non-stop flow of love nectar. Hinata moved up and kissed Himawari in her mouth. Himawari began to lick her own love juice from her mothers face. Then she shoved her tongue deep inside her mother's mouth. Their tongues began dancing in their warm mouths. Their breasts smashed against each others and their hardened nipples were poking at their sexy flesh.

Himawari felt her mother's fake rubber cock was touching her flesh around her pussy area. She got an idea.

"Mom, put that thing inside my pussy and fuck me again." She whispered.

Hinata grabbed her cock and placed it at Himawari's slippery slit and pushed. Her slippery rubber cock easily slid down her daughters very slippery and very receptive tunnel.

Himawari moved her head between Hinata's boobs and started sucking her nipples.

"Oh, baby! It's feel sooooo good." Hinata groaned as she kept moving her fake cock in and out of Himawari's pussy.

"Mom, if you fuck me like this I may never need another cock." Himawari cooed into her mother's ears.

"Speak for yourself, honey. Right about now I could use a hard dick in my pussy."

They both laughed.

In the kitchen Boruto bent over to get drinks out from the refrigerator. His ass cheeks split open slightly. Naruto looked at his son's still glistening ass hole. It looked little reddish and puffy from all the pounding it took from his mother's rubber dick. Naruto always loved to fuck his wife and daughter's asses as much as their pussies, but never thought about fucking his son's ass until that moment.

However, ringing of phone interrupted his thought. He went to answer the call and Boruto returned to join the ladies. And his cock immediately sprung to life when he saw his mother was fucking his sister.

To Boruto his mom was the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world. He loved to fuck his sister also, but if he was given a choice to pick only one woman in the world, no doubt in his mind it would be his mother. He had been masturbating thinking about her as long as he could remember. So when his parents approached them, it was a dream come true for him. Himawari was just an added bonus to him. He could not get enough of his mother's pussy. He often fell sleep with his cock still inside her pussy.

"Come on baby, mom needs you." Hinata invited her son.

Boruto came behind his mother's tail. One of the straps of her strap-on was buried into her ass crack hiding her pussy and anus. Boruto pushed it aside and exposed her hidden treasures. Her pussy lips were swollen and dripping wet. Boruto lowered his face and stick his tongue into Hinata's hole. Hinata's whole body shuddered at the touch of her son's tongue into her pussy.

Boruto always felt awed every time he looked at his mother's pussy. He and his sister were born through this hole over 18 years ago few minutes of each other. Yet, after all these years he got the green light to get in this pussy again and he had been thanking his lucky star ever since.

Boruto ran his tongue the entire length of her cunt. His nose kept hitting her ass hole every time he finished his tongue swipe. So he decided to give equal time to both of her holes. He buried his tongue into her anus. He ran his slippery tongue in circle around her tiny hole.

"Fuck me baby, fuck me now." Hinata urged her son.

Boruto placed himself between his sister and mother's legs and he pushed his cock into her pussy from behind. Hinata cried out loudly as Boruto's rod filled her pussy up completely. Three of them found a rhythm of fucking as they piled on each other on the floor.

Naruto slowly put down the phone. It was one of his friends, who invited them to a party. Naruto politely declined on the ground of spending quality time with the family. Thinking of his family he came back to the living room to rejoin them.

"Daddy, come join us." His daughter yelled when she saw him.

He came over to the group. He placed his semi-hard cock between his wife and daughter. Himawari immediately began to suck his balls, while his wife took his cock in her mouth. In no time he was rock hard again.

Hinata put two of her fingers inside Himawari's mouth. Himawari began to suck them. Momentarily she withdrew her fingers soaked with Himawari's saliva. She located her husband's anus and pushed her fingers into his tight hole. Naruto groaned out loudly. He wiggled his groan to give her better access to his ass. Soon she was finger fucking his ass.

"Hon, I've been thinking." Naruto whispered into his wife's ears, "I want to fuck Boruto's ass."

"Go for it." His wife enthusiastically endorsed his idea.

Naruto came around behind Boruto. He lowered his face and began to lick his son's anus. A strange feeling swap through Boruto's body. His dad never done this to him before. He groaned out loudly and kept on fucking Hinata's pussy with renewed vigor.

Naruto was beyond excited at the prospect of fucking his son's ass. His ass hole was already soft and lubricated. He placed his cock head at Boruto's tiny backdoor and pushed. Very slowly his cock began to disappear inside Boruto. He never felt anything so tight as Boruto's rectum muscles gripped around his shaft tightly. Boruto had been fucked by bigger dick before. His mother's rubber cock was definitely bigger than his dad's cock at least by an inch. There was however, no comparison, he thought. The feeling of a live cock, the warmth and vibration of this intruder inside his asshole was indescribable.

When Naruto was fully inserted his cock into Boruto's anus he leaned forward. Boruto turned his head and the two men kissed on their mouth deeply like lovers for the first time ever. Hinata also turned around and was happy to see this new development. They had come a full circle she thought as she joined in kissing her son and husband.

"Mom. I am going to cum...please kiss me." Himawari begged for more attention from her mother.

"Me too baby..." She said lowering her face towards her daughter and put more pressure on her rubber cock to fuck Himawari..

"I am going to cum mom..." Her son yelled out as he increased the speed of fucking her pussy.

Naruto was really fucking his son's ass harder. His cock was sliding in and out of Boruto's ass effortlessly.

"I am about to cum..." He grunted.

They had been fucking each other for over six months now but this never happened before. Like a switch was turned on some where, the whole family exploded into orgasms in unison. Their bodies began to secrete their love juices into each other at the same time. They moaned, they grunted and they screamed. Cries of their primal satisfaction filled up the room.

"Oh, mommy..."

"Ohhhhh baby..."

"Oh, honey..."

"Oh, mom..."

Fully exhausted and satisfied, they slumped on top of each other. Their sweaty bodies remained tangled , supple and silky fleshes with hard and toned muscles. They felt their loves and affections for each other had crossed a threshold, beyond their imaginations. They had created a heaven on earth for themselves.

At least for that moment they had achieved 'Sexual Nirvana'.

 **THE END.**


End file.
